Power Rangers Mystic Knights
by RED TIME FORCE RANGER
Summary: Long ago Excalibur was split into 5 copies. King Arthur kept his and the others were given to noble warriors. There was a beast who wanted the swords. A long battle between the beast and the warriors became. After the warriors sealed the beast away they gave there swords to merlin to take into the future and give to 5 new warriors. They new that the beast would rise again.
1. Charcters

Hello everyone you my now me as the season 3 writer of cardfight vanguard next generation season 3 I would like your help for ranges for my new story. So come up with some good ones.

Power rangers Mystic Knight's

Name: Maya Spears

Age: 16

Cloths: Metallic red shirt with dark orange fringes and jean shorts.

Personality: She is a bit of a hot-head with a never quit attitude who doesn't stop till a fight is done. She considers the safety of others first before herself which has resulted in several injuries in the past for her. Has a soft spot for young kids.

Color: Red

Zord: Phoenix

Weapon: Red Excalibur

Name: James Spurlock

Age:17

Cloths: White shirt, Aqua Blue jacket, and jeans

Personality: When he's in his natural self, he has fun and is joyful than before. He can also be an air head at time. He acts his natural self-most of the time, but when it comes down to Fighting or something related to his close friends, he gets into his serious mode.

Color: Blue

Zord: Shark

Weapon: Blue Excalibur

Name: Britney Anderson

Age: 17

Looks: Long, waist length blonde hair, icy blue eyes, freckles on her nose and cheeks. About 5'1 1/2 in height.

Clothes: Black, short sleeved crop top. Top comes just up past her bellybutton, blue jean shorts, and high top black converse.

Personality: She's a fun-loving and funny person. She's popular at school, and is very out-going. She has a temper and overprotective qualities and watches out for her younger brother like a hawk. She values childhood very much, and can be child-like at times.

Color: Black

Zord: Wolf

Weapon: Black Excalibur

Name: Johnny Anderson

Age: 15, almost 16

Looks: Light brown, almost dirty blonde, hair, blue eyes, about 5'11 almost 6'0 in height.

Clothes: Plain green t-shirt with a leather jacket over it, dark blue jeans, and dark green converse.

Personality: Johnny is a risk taker. He's very reckless and selfless with his actions. He can be a klutz and gets hurt more often than not because of this and his recklessness. He has a positive attitude, but knows when to take things realistically. He has the same overprotective tendencies as his sister, sometimes even more.

Color: Green

Zord: Bull

Weapon: Green Excalibur

Name: Samantha Oaks

Age: 15

Cloths: Pink Shirt, White Jacket, and White Skirt.

Personality: She is very bubbly and sweet. She is the one that can have fun anytime but gets serious as well. She Convinces the team to have fun once in a while. She is also known to be teasing in more ways than one.

Color: Pink

Zord: Unicorn

Weapon: Pink Excalibur


	2. The Power Rangers Unite

Here it is everyone chapter 1 but I would like you to here this song as the opening. Go to my Profile.

Power Rangers Mystic Knights

"Maya" Someone yelled. Someone was yelling Maya's Name.

"Maya you don't want to be late on your first day of your new school" said Maya's Mom

"Alright Mom…I'm getting up" said Maya

Maya started getting dressed and went downstairs

"Hey Mom, Dad, Todd." Said Maya

Maya sat down at the table and started eating cereal… finished and left.

Maya got to school and walked through the halls going to her locker. A girl was closing her locker she was wearing a Black short sleeved crop top, blue jean shorts, and high top black converse.

"Hello I'm Britney Anderson" said Britney

"Hey I'm Maya Spears" said Maya

2 boys and a girl walked up to Maya and Britney

"Yo Brit Who's your friend" Said the boy in the White shirt, Aqua Blue jacket, and jeans.

"Maya this is my Friend James" said Britney

"Hey" said Maya

"Sup" said James

"The boy in the Green is my Brother Johnny" said Britney

"Hey" Said Johnny

"Last the girl in Pink is my best friend Samantha" said Britney

"Nice to meet you" said Samantha

"Nice to meet you all you guys want to have lunch later" said Maya

"Sure" Said Britney/Samantha/ Johnny/ James.

An hour Later after Class it was lunch

Maya got to the lunch room and saw everyone

"We got a seats outside" said James

Everyone walked outside and sat down at the table in the center.

"So Maya you trying out for any of the sports" said James

"Not really I'm not into sports that much" Said Maya

"You should try out for cheer leading I beat you look great" Said Johnny

Britney smacked her brother upside his head.

"Ow! What was that for" Said Johnny.

"That was for being Dumb" said Britney

Everyone laughed except Johnny

"I don't really know why you guys are laughing that wasn't funny" Said Johnny

"Dude that was so funny" said James.

"Whatever" said Johnny.

There watches started beeping.

"Um…Maya we got to go" said James

"Hey can I come" Said Maya

"No…it's a thing between us four" said Samantha

The four grabbed their bags and started running.

In Maya's Head "I need to know why they just ran off"

Maya ran in the same direction they did. Maya saw a Flower looking monster attacking people with an army of robots with swords

"You don't see that everyday" said Maya

Maya saw a little kid being attacked.

Maya ran at the robots and started fighting them to get to the little girl.

Maya punched one of the robots in the chest and kicked one behind her.

4 people were standing on top of a building they were wearing Knight Armor like suits but in spandex form.

There was one in blue, another in green, another in black with a skirt, and one in pink with a skirt. They jumped off and landed in front of the monster

Blue and green toke out there swords and started fighting the monster.

Black and pink where fighting the robots.

Maya grabbed the little girl and ran her straight to her mother.

"Thank you so much" said the mother

"No problem just get out of here" said Maya

The mom picked up her daughter and started running. Maya ran towards some more robots and started fighting.

"Hey is that Maya" Said Pink

"It is her" said Black

Pink and black started helping Maya fight the robots all the robots where destroyed after 3 minutes.

Far deep in the forest was a command center.

A wizard was looking at the sword Excalibur and it was glowing red

"Hmmm Excalibur is reacting to someone" said Merlin

"It must be that girl who is helping the others." Said Merlin

Excalibur floated in the air and teleported to where the rangers where. Excalibur started glowing in front of Maya.

Maya grabbed the hilt and thrusted the sword in the air she was in the same armor as the others but red and with a skirt.

"She's red" said Blue

Maya ran at the monster and started slashing at it

"I didn't know there would be five I'm out of here" said he monster

The monster teleported away. Maya stood there.

"Say power down" said Pink

"Power down" said Maya

Maya was back to normal and on here Right wrist was a key and left a morpher.

"Power Down" said the others

Maya had her mouth open when she saw them powered down

"Britney, Samantha, Johnny, James… You guys are the power rangers. Said Maya

"Technically where the new power ranger" said James

"Come on lets go to the Command Center" said Samantha

A light touched them and they were transported to the command center.

"Hello Maya… My Name is Merlin" said Merlin

"Wait Merlin as in the great wizard" said Maya

"That is correct… and the red Excalibur has choose you to be the Red Mystic Knight." Said Merlin

"Isn't the red ranger supposed to be a boy" said Maya

"Not really the swords choose whoever they think is worthy of wielding them it could be boy or girl." Said Merlin

"Oh" said Maya

"Maya you have been chosen to be leader as well" said Merlin

"Ok" said Maya

The all heard the alarm go off and saw the monster was back.

"Maya you want to learn how to morph do as me do." Said James

They pulled the keys out the slots and put it in there Morphers and turned them.

"Mystic Knights Unite" said the 4

Maya did the same thing

"Mystic Knights Unite" said Maya

They were in front of the Monster.

"Here our call" said Maya

"Power of the Ancient…Red Mystic Ranger" said Maya

"Power of the Ancient…Blue Mystic Ranger" said James

"Power of the Ancient…Green Mystic Ranger" said Johnny

"Power of the Ancient…Black Mystic Ranger" said Britney

"Power of the Ancient…Pink Mystic Ranger" said Samantha

"Power Ranger's Mystic Knight" said All 5

"I don't care who you are my master Mordred want's you guys gone" said Flornex

He toke out a flower sword and attacked the rangers he slashed Samantha and she hit the ground.

The others helped her up and took out there swords and fought the monster.

Merlin was talking to them in their minds.

"Put your fingers down your blades and the will glow then slash your swords." Said Merlin

They did what merlin said and their weapons glowed the same colors as the rangers.

First Samantha slashed him, Then Johnny, then Britney, then James… then Maya Did a big Slash.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to happen" said Flornex

The rangers said goodbye and went home.

In a dark cave outside of town.

"Master Mordred Flornex failed we will have another chance" said Rook

"Mordred I need more energy to awaken my true power" said Mordred

It Fades to Black


	3. Mystic Megizord

Power Rangers Mystic Knights

Maya and James were walking home from school.

"Hey Maya did you see that football game between Alabama and Georgia?" said James.

"Yeah Georgia kicked their butts It was funny how Alabama tried to come back in the 3rd…." Maya was cut off when there was a scream.

The robots where attacking people, Maya and James ran at them and started fighting. James kicked one of the robots and punched the other in the chest.

One of the robots grabbed him and hit him in the stomach. "Ah man… that hurt." Said James. Maya ran over to James. "Think we should morph" said Maya.

"Yeah let's do it" said James. James and Mayas Morphers appeared on their left hand and the keys appeared on there right. Maya and James toke the keys out and plugged them in the Morphers. "Mystic Knights… Unite!" Said Maya and James.

They were in there suits. "Power of the Ancient…. Red Mystic Ranger" said Maya "Power of the Ancient…. Blue Mystic Ranger" said James. Maya and James toke out there Excalibur's and started attacking the robots. A Monster came out of no were. "I am Chamele" said Chamele. Chamele was a big chameleon with a staff.

Chamele ran at Maya a slashed with his staff. Sparks came of Mayas chest and she flew up in the air and landed on a car. Johnny, Britney, and Samantha where morphed and they came to help the others. Johnny and Samantha went to help James with the monster. Britney helped Maya up.

"Come on we need to get out of here" said Maya. The others turned and left from fighting and followed Maya. The Rangers where back at the command center. "Rangers I want to show you your new zords." Said Merlin. A stair case opened up in the book case. The rangers and Merlin went down the Stairs they were in a Megizord bay.

"These zords are so awesome." Said Maya. "I can't wait to use them" Said Johnny.

The alarm went off in the command center. "We better get going… Ready" Said Maya. "Ready" Said Britney/Samantha/ Johnny/ James. "Mystic Knights… Unite. Said Maya/Britney/Samantha/ Johnny/ James.

They were in the suits down in the town. Maya and Britney at Chamele and slashed at him with his sword. Samantha, Johnny, and James where fighting the robots. They destroyed all the robots and went to help Britney and Maya. Chamele struck James and Johnny. He went to hit Samantha but she grabbed his staff. 

Maya Jumped in the air with Excalibur and brock the monsters Staff in halve. "You Brock My staff." Said Chamele. The rangers Swords glowed And the Slashed them at the monsters. Chamele froze and exploded. Mordred was down in a cave.

"So my monster has failed… By the powers of darkness Chamele I command you to grow and fight once again." Said Mordred. Mordred threw his staff down at Chamele the eyes glowed red and Chamele grew Bigger.

"I'm Bigger and better" Said Chamele. Chamele stomped on the ground which mad the rangers go up in the air and fell back down. "Merlin we need the zords" said Maya. "There on their way" said Merlin. The Rangers jumped into their zords.

The put their swords into the slots which powered the zords up. "Time to From the Megizord" said Maya. "Mystic Zords combine Said Maya/Britney/Samantha/ Johnny/ James.

The Bull became the Bottom, the unicorn became the right leg and the wolf became the left leg. The phoenix became the Torso and the chest the shark split in half and became the arms. The Head came out on top of the Phoenix back and they put the helmet on top.

"Mystic Megizord!" Said Maya/Britney/Samantha/ Johnny/ James. The rangers where sitting in the cockpit's. "Might I say how awesome this is" Said Maya. The rangers ran at the monster and punched it. "Rangers say Super Excalibur." Said Merlin.

"Super Excalibur" Said Maya/Britney/Samantha/ Johnny/ James. A gold sword appeared in Zords hand. "Super Strike" said the rangers. They slashed the monster. He Exploded. "Monster terminated" Said Maya. Later on that night Chamele was walking through the streets hurt. "I need to get back to…. My master Mordred." Said Chamele. 2 rangers gold and silver appeared in front of Chamele. "Have you come to take me back" said Chamele. "Not really we came to get Destroy you." Said the Gold Ranger. "The Master doesn't like Failures" said the Silver ranger. "Please give me a….." Chamele was slashed down the middle by the Gold Ranger. "I never like that weakling anyway" said the Gold Ranger.

Next time on Power Rangers Two new kids come to the school and 2 new Ranges come help or destroy find out next time on Power Rangers Mystic Knight's!


End file.
